Outlines of the Sky
by BlackBloodWolf23
Summary: Follow these dragons and their clans as they learn the truth of their original Elder Dragon's death. If they find a way to expose the killer, will anyone listen. Desperate times are to come, tell me, are you up to the task? I'm using Latin a lot in this so if you don't understand something and you want to know, just ask!


**Outlines of the Sky**

* * *

**Broken Promises**

"_Italics" _Latin and Dragons are speaking. If you need any information, let me know!

Please review! Flames are welcome as are ideas!

(Also, all of the dragon names are Latin…)

* * *

Shadows enveloped the clearing, pine trees surrounding it, and their needles creating a carpet on the forest floor. Undergrowth twisted every which way behind a large boulder, a strange inscription on its surface. A stream of black water ran from a crack in the boulder's gray stone armor while splitting towards the center of the clearing. Whispers in Latin could be heard as the inscription carved in the stone began to glow, and in the background, the sound of large wings pushing back air could be heard above when the calm serenity was broken by a blood curdling shriek echoed across the forest.

Pine needles shivered and moved as huge gusts of wind pushed them away. The ground quaked as large scaled talon like feet landed flatly on the ground, their size mimicking that of a draft horse. Soon, black wings ghosted over the ground as electric blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the clearing.

Soon, a smaller, white creature landed nearby, its wings held out like bleached leather against the black sky. Fiery yellow eyes blinked, their resemblance of a cat reflected the larger, obviously older creature.

"_Quisnam instituo Bikindi?"_

"_Abila…"_

With that said, the two creatures, recognized as dragons dipped their heads to each other before lifting off into the swirling black sky once more. The black dragon stopped and hovered over a few trees to call to the white dragon. _"Ajax!"_

* * *

"_Bikindi!'_

"_Yes, yes, what is it Abila?"_

A blue gray dragon groaned as it turned to look towards the small silver and white female. His piercing blue eyes gleamed as he stared down at her and swept his tail across the ground, huge claws resembling that of an eagle's talon. "_Ajax has called a meeting? Are you coming?" _Abila asked, tilting her small, sharp scaled, and horned head as she stood rigidly, looking up at Bikindi with lavender eyes, a light blue swirled in them. _"Perhaps… we'll see if I can find some spare time from my studies…"_ he growled, a low, throaty sound forming. She simply nodded to the larger, dominant male.

Stars dotted the sky, the only light for travelers on this moonless night. White wings flapped roughly, darkness outlining their pale color. Yellow eyes flashed, sending several woodland creatures scurrying into their burrows. Soon though, the white dragon, Ajax, landed silently in a familiar clearing, except this time, surrounded by other dragons, he stood proudly on the boulder in the center of the clearing.

"_Exspectata domus, Bikindi…"_

The elder dragon greeted Bikindi, head still held high, and his sharp yellow gaze locked on Bikindi's blue ones as he stared him down, a challenge gleaming in the older male's eyes. Bikindi held his gaze for several moments before the two turned away from each other.

As Bikindi turned his gaze away from Ajax, Abila slapped him hard on his shoulder plate with her spiked tail. _"Have you not learned to stop challenging your superiors and respect them!?" _she hissed with a cold glare. He simply shrugged and glanced at her. _"I won't respect anyone who hasn't earned it…" _he finally growled, brow plate lowering over his cat shaped eyes. Abila huffed and looked away, the horns protruding from the back of her head blending with the gray dragon beside her.

Ajax let his hardened gaze sweep over the dragons before he began to speak. _"Carolus has been killed!" _he finally announced(rather bluntly in Bikindi's opinion) head inclined slightly towards the ground, causing the three horns on the back of his head to stick up, only a slight curve in the two going to the side of his head. Several gasps could be heard from the crowd while some huffed and raised their heads, turning away.

Cecyl, one of the younger dragons stepped forward, gaze locked on the now, eldest dragon of them. _"How? His plate and scales were practically impenetrable!" _the young, ghostly blue dragon called, an accusing glare locked in his gaze as if he could see what the white dominant male was thinking. At the young dragons accusation, several other dragons began to whisper amongst each other, and as they did, tension filled the air as arguing began before Ajax stepped forward. _"Pax!" _he roared, tail lashing as he silenced the conversing dragons.

Several minutes of silence passed through the crowded dragons at the Eldest's interjection, and several clamped their scaled maws shut and glared at their rivals. Once more Cecyl stepped forward, claws leaving deep marks in the ground. _"How was Carolus killed?" _he growled, a deep rumbling sound scratching at the back of his throat.

Ajax stepped off of the boulder and moved threateningly towards Cecyl, though he was intercepted by Kostek and Liuz. _"Leave him be, Ajax… he is just a lad…" _Kostek muttered, tail held out in front of Cecyl as he held his head even with his back. Liuz nodded, the two brother's glancing at each other. Ajax sighed before nodding and stepping back. _"Gratias tibi ago, Ajax…" _Liuz muttered while using his long maroon tail to pull Cecyl along with him and his brother.

"_Ilicet!"_

* * *

"_What were you thinking!? You promised me you wouldn't challenge Ajax again!"_

"_I lost my temper, that's all, Alditha!"_

'_There they go again…'_ Candra thought, her black tail contrasting with the light blue bands running down it. Her blue eyes gleamed as she slipped by the two arguing dragons, claws lifted upwards just slightly. As she stood outside on the ridge of the cave, crest outlined by the setting sun.

Green cat-like eyes gleamed from the entrance of the cave as Alditha slipped out, tail curling around her back legs. _"Is everything alright, Candra?" _she asked, claws flexing against the rock. _"I'm fine, I was just getting ready for the night shift…" _Candra replied, blue gaze flickering, the slits forming her pupils locked on the maiden dragon. _"Of course."_

Bikindi paced back and forth at the ridge of his clan's cave, tail raised, horns jutting out from the edge of his jaw and the back of his head. After several moments of silence, he noted the black wings stretching across the sky and blocking out several stars. "Are you alright, Bikindi?" a small voice whispered from below him. The blue eyed dragon glanced down at a small eagle compared to his massive scaled form. _"I'm fine, just a little mad at Alditha again, thanks for asking, Hollowscreech…" _With that said, the eagle nodded and flapped its wings a few times before fluttering to perch on Bikindi's pointed shoulder plate, which also bore his clan marking.

"It's quite the night, eh?" Hollowscreech offered, his rough voice resonating along the scaly creature's back. _"Sane…" _Bikindi replied, talon's stretching wide as they were splayed out against the rock below him. The feathered creature glanced at him before raising his head. "I suppose I should get going… _Valē!" _he called before lifting off into the air and gliding down the side of the mountain. _"Valē!" _Bikindi called after him before stepping back from the crumbling edge.

His blue eyes were locked on where the bird of prey had disappeared before he turned and slipped into the cave once more. Alditha laid curled up beside Kostek. The large black and silver dragon glanced up at Bikindi as he entered and nodded to him before turning his attention back to the sleeping maiden dragon beside him. Bikindi flexed his huge claws before settling down on the opposite wall.

The last thing Bikindi remembered was watching the Sun slowly clamber into the sky while a black dragon with light blue bands on her tail slipping in, her electric blue eyes heavy as she moved over to his side and laid down, resting her head in a gap between his neck ridge and spine. The female dragon heaved a sigh as she slowly drifted off to sleep, but before she did, a sound vibrated in her chest as she spoke. _"Exspectata domus, Bikindi. Tē dēsīderāvī tantum…"_

* * *

_"Nōn intellegō…"_

"_Te amō!"_

Bikindi and Candra were woken by the profession of love to each other coming from Alditha and Kostek. The two younger dragons glanced at each other before Liuz and Cecyl stepped into the cave, a buck hanging from Liuz's jaws and a sheep from Cecyl's. _"Quid novī?" _Cecyl asked as he looked at the two eldest dragons of their clan.

"_Nullum multum…"_

"_He means other than Liuz's brother confessing love to Alditha…"_

"_Well, it's about time!"_

The four dragons continued to speak, Alditha and Kostek still stuck in their own conversation. Cecyl went ahead and pulled his sheep over while they spoke, small talons splayed out against the stone cave floor.

* * *

"_Flavia!" _Cecyl called to a golden female dragon as she entered the cave, followed by several others. Abila entered with a familiar gray dragon at her side as she followed behind her clan. As she noted how close Candra and Bikindi were sitting, she glared at the female dragon before huffing and turning her head towards Kami. The gray and yellow dragon turned his attention in the same direction as his friend before laughing lightly at her. _"Puerilis…" _he muttered at her with a purr like sound resonating his yellow chest.

Flavia laughed lightly as Cecyl tripped over his own foot and landed on his back before sitting down with him and Liuz. Soon after, Kostek made his way over to sit with his brother. A light hearted gleam filled his eyes as he listened to Liuz boast about his strength to the two younger dragons.

"_Id est…"_ Bikindi muttered as he glanced at Kami, Abila and Candra. After a few moments of silence, the hostility coming from Abila was finally noticed as the small dragon stared down Candra. Candra shifted uncomfortable as she felt Abila's stare burning through her plates.

Soon the silence was broken as Olly and her sister Mór walked over. _"Hey, we were just going to head out hunting, anyone want to come?" _Mór asked before her sister, tail sweeping over the ground, tip just barely brushing by it. _"Sure, I'll come…"_ Kami and Bikindi offered, needing to get away from the tenseness between Abila and Candra. _"Great! Let me go get Kostek and Liuz and we'll be on our way!"_

* * *

Ajax flapped his large white wings, their bleached appearance resembling his age as wind moved beneath his large form. For a moment, he caught sight of several other dragons before they disappeared under the cover of clouds. Narrowing his yellow eyes the scent of the Shadowed Stones Clan and Shallow Waters Clan filled his nostrils before he turned his attention in front of him once more.

Soon though, a faded blue dragon glided by him, her cloudy gray eyes sparking with amusement as she moved past him. _"Amara!" _Ajax called to the maiden dragon as she flapped her wings and hovered over him. _"What is it, Ajax?" _she called down, an amused smirk beginning to curl at the corners of her mouth.

Ajax's jaw clenched at her teasing tone before he made his way up to where she was. _"I thought you were with your tribe…" _he started just to be cut off by a scoff from her. The regal, yet rare crested dragon shifted her position in the sky and stared him down. _"Don't expect me to snuff out all of my energy, my clan knows what they are doing just fine without me being there to tell them!" _she growled, a challenging gleam in her eyes. This earned a sigh from Ajax as he shook his heavily plated head. _"Fine! Valē, Amara…"_

* * *

Alright, tell me what you guys think. I'll try to update soon, also feel free to give me ideas, tell me who your favorite character is so far, etc. You guys get it.

Anyways, please review! Flames are welcome!

Also, if you need any information on names, what their saying in Latin, just let me know!


End file.
